When I Found You
by Lil' Butterfly aka ANGEL
Summary: Rafe comes back from when he was shot down and finds that Evelyn is with Danny... What happens when Danny's ex flame comes back?
1. Default Chapter

Pearl Harbor  
  
When I found you  
  
(From Britney Spears' song 'When I found you')  
  
I got an idea while watching the film from the part where Rafe comes back from when he got his plane shot down.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Just a little info that you will need! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Before Danny and Rafe went into training Danny had a girl called Sophie Donoghue, they had known her since they were 10 years old. Danny left Sophie behind but wrote letters to her. Sophie went to Paris, France to spend a few months there as she needed a holiday away from her parents. But while she was gone her parents told Danny that she had died in a fatal plane accident. Danny was never the same without her. He started to be a lot quieter when Sophie died.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Evelyn walked out of the hospital a little dazed not watching where she was going. Not that she really cared, how was she going to tell Danny this? That he was going to be a father. She saw a pair of black shoes, she looked up and gasped and stepped back in shock. Her hand hovered over her mouth as she looked on with disbelief.  
  
"I told you I'd come back," Rafe stated with a smile, so happy that he was seeing his girl again.  
  
All Evelyn could do was cry; this was something she prayed for every night.  
  
"Here, sit down," Rafe told her as he lead her to a nearby bench.  
  
They both sat down and Rafe stroked her face affectionately looking into her eyes.  
  
"You're real," Evelyn gasped touching his face.  
  
"Yeah," Rafe slightly laughed.  
  
"I wished for this everyday," Evelyn stated still shocked.  
  
Rafe nodded, "I know, I know. Me too,"  
  
"You were dead. They said you were shot down at sea," Evelyn was confused.  
  
Rafe laughed softly, "Yeah, I was. I was in the ocean and it was so cold. I missed you. I was picked up by a French fishing boat. I was in France and I couldn't get word out. I'll tell you all about it, I promise. But I'm ok and I'm here now. I just wanna see you. You're so beautiful," Rafe smiled.  
  
Evelyn moved closer to his body forgetting all about Danny and their child. Rafe moved closer and softly kissed Evelyn. Evelyn started kissing him back until she remembered Danny. She started to cry again and pulled away from Rafe. Rafe smiled gently at her.  
  
"Hey it's ok. Evelyn, Evelyn I'm back. It's ok, I won't leave you again," Rafe reassured her trying to move closer to her.  
  
Evelyn just shook her head.  
  
"Rafe, you died," Evelyn looked into his eyes with sorrow.  
  
Rafe studied her face, he was emotionless. Trying to understand what she was saying to him.  
  
"So did I," Evelyn breathed shaking her head slightly.  
  
"I know, but it's fine now. I'm back. We're together. I mean, we are together, right?," Rafe questioned her still not completely understanding but hoping they were still together.  
  
Those words hit Evelyn like a sledgehammer. She closed her eyes and bowed her head soft sobs came from her.  
  
Evelyn opened her eyes and looked at Rafe straight in the eye, "I don't know where I am," Evelyn told him with tears still falling from her eyes.  
  
Rafe looked around, as he couldn't find the words to say. He sat in shock to what she just told him, how could he respond to that? Evelyn looked up hearing running footsteps. Rafe turned around and looked at them.  
  
"Rafe!" Danny called from behind him.  
  
Rafe looked back at Evelyn. He looked to the ground now realising what was going on. After all this time, fighting for his life just to see Evelyn again he comes back to this. His best friend takes the girl he loves with his life.  
  
"Danny?" someone yelled from behind all of them.  
  
The three turned to see Sophie standing in front of them. Danny looked on with disbelief and shock. Not believing his eyes, he walked towards Sophie. She looked more beautiful then when he left her. Her dark blonde hair bustled behind her, her lips full, she had a body that any man would love and her hazel eyes just shined at him.  
  
"You died, your parents told me that you had died in a plane accident on the way home from Paris," Danny told her.  
  
"My parents were just trying to get rid of you, I wasn't gonna let them ruin what we have," Sophie looked straight in his beautiful green eyes, which she always drowned in but this time a different feeling came over her for some reason. Like she had different feelings for him.  
  
"Hey Sophie! Why don't you sit down and join our great conversation on being faithful!" Rafe remarked angrily.  
  
"What are you talking about, Rafe?" Sophie questioned Rafe getting completely confused.  
  
"Well Danny boy, why don't you tell her since that she hasn't been here to understand it," Rafe told Danny with a smirk.  
  
"Understand what? Danny what is he talking about?" Sophie inquired and looked straight at Danny.  
  
Danny was speechless; he didn't know what to tell her. He looked at Evelyn for some moral support but she looked on worried wondering what he was going to say. Sophie looked at Evelyn then at Danny and then she understood what was going on.  
  
"Oh my god, after everything. oh god," Sophie stuttered it was hard to come to terms with this whole thing.  
  
She could feel tears well up in her eyes. She finally let them flow and they rushed down her cheeks. She looked at Danny with pain in her eyes. She turned away from him and ran off. Danny stood there a little shocked.  
  
"Wait, Sophie!" Danny yelled after her.  
  
"Not for you!" Sophie yelled back while sobbing.  
  
Rafe got up from the bench he couldn't stand being near Evelyn anymore. He ran past Danny and after Sophie, as she probably needed the comfort.  
  
"Rafe!" Danny called after Rafe.  
  
Rafe turned, "Stay away!" He yelled angrily and kept on running.  
  
Rafe ran to the beach and found Sophie on the grass near the beach. He walked up to her and sat down next to her. She looked up at him and smiled weakly. Her eyes were puffy and red. Rafe wrapped his arms around her and cuddled her close to his body. His heart started racing and he had butterflies in the pit of his stomach. Sophie had the same feeling but she also felt safe and happy with Rafe, ever since she knew him that's how she always felt. She felt this way with Danny but now it was stronger in Rafe.  
  
Sophie laughed softly and wiped her tears away, "It's funny. Danny loves Evelyn, you love Evelyn. She probably loves you both. I love Danny. I guess I'm the one left out. But now I have a problem,"  
  
"What's that?" Rafe asked her as he looked out to the water.  
  
"I love two men that are in love with one woman, and it's not me. You know Danny use to talk about you a lot, while you weren't around. He told me everything, I guess that's why I'm falling in love with you," Sophie stated as she listened to what her heart told her.  
  
Rafe looked into Sophie's eyes and his heart skipped a beat. Just out of a fairy tale he fell in love with her, it was love at first sight.  
  
"Danny use to talk about you a lot too. Then he stopped, now I know why. And now I know why he fell in love with you because I am," Rafe admitted to her.  
  
Sophie smiled and blushed. She looked down a little embarrassed about it all. Rafe lifted her head with his thumb and looked straight in her eyes. He bowed his head and his lips gently touched Sophie's lips. Sophie gently kissed Rafe back tasting the ectascy that made her heart go wild. Rafe wrapped his arms around Sophie and rubbed her back not breaking this passionate kiss. Sophie ran her fingers through Rafe's hair; Rafe's lips softly kissed Sophie's neck. Sophie slowly lay back with Rafe following her lips. Now Rafe was right above her running his hands up and down her body. Rafe started to get hot and Sophie could notice so she took off his shirt reveling his beautiful chest. Sophie leant up and kissed his lips and pulled him down. Rafe started to unbutton her blouse as he kissed her lips softly. He slowly slipped off her bra and gently suckled her nipples. Sophie sat up and undid his pants and slipped them off along with his underwear. Rafe slowly took off Sophie's skirt and her panties. Both now fully naked Rafe was on top of her waiting.  
  
"Oh god, Rafe I love you," Sophie breathed stroking his chest.  
  
"I love you," Rafe replied and kissed her.  
  
"Make love to me, Rafe!" Sophie cried.  
  
As Sophie said that Rafe thrusted into her and Sophie flung her head back. Rafe made passionate love to her and didn't feel one bit of regret. After Rafe dressed Sophie and vice versa they cuddled and talked. Finally Sophie had to go back to her new home.  
  
"Will I see you tomorrow?" Sophie asked sweetly looking up into his eyes.  
  
"Of course, I love you. I mean that," Rafe stated with a warm smile.  
  
"I love you, goodnight," Sophie smiled and kissed his lips passionately.  
  
"Goodnight," Rafe smiled feeling happy.  
  
Sophie let go of his hand slowly and walked towards her car. Rafe watched her drive off towards her house. He decided to go have a few drinks with his friends. He walked off thinking about everything that happened tonight and he wondered what was going to happen in the future. He wondered what would Danny and Evelyn think about his new relationship with Sophie. Not that he really cared at that point.  
  
He walked into the little bar that was set up and he sat down with some of his friends.  
  
"RAFE!" Red yelled.  
  
"Real life ace!" Red yelled again.  
  
"There was only 5, I shot down 7. I got 2 smokers too. They don't count. Course I got shot down myself before they could pin me," Rafe explain while he was drunk.  
  
"Tell me what's that combat like?" one of his friends asked.  
  
"Were you scared?" another asked.  
  
"Hey! One at a time!" Red told them.  
  
"Well those RFA boys can really fly. It's not like the training," Rafe said not really knowing what he just said.  
  
Danny walked in and everyone all of a sudden remembered that Danny was with Evelyn. Rafe looked at Danny with disgust then looked at Red.  
  
"You know, they're all about tactics. The Nazi, they are faster then you are, so they disappear. I'd do like a roll or a hammerhead. And come around on your high side and shoot you from behind. And some Americans will," Rafe smirked at Danny.  
  
"Hey.we're looking at a real live ace!" Red stuttered to the guys sitting around Rafe.  
  
"I'll give you the shirt off my back!" his friend gave him his shirt.  
  
"And I'll take it from you!" Rafe said with a smile.  
  
"Hey Rafe, we've gotta talk, alright," Danny tried to get him to leave so he could explain.  
  
"I have nothing to talk about with you," Rafe said sitting back down.  
  
"Here, won't ya have a drink," Rafe poured Danny a shot of Jack Daniel's and placed it on the edge of the table.  
  
"I'll make a toast. To returning from the dead. Wasn't what I expected but well that's life. And to my best friend and loyal buddy Danny for keeping up the war here at home," Rafe toasted.  
  
"You know where I come from somebody makes a toast to ya and you don't drink that's saying something," Rafe told him.  
  
"Alright Rafe, if that's the way its gonna be. To you," Danny then swallowed the drink down.  
  
"You guys need to spend some time alone, I think," Red suggested.  
  
"Oh hell no, Red. No, no we're celebratin' here! Me over there fighting, almost getting killed. My friend Danny back here looking after my interest for me. You know Danny was even good enough to look after my girl for me while I was gone," Rafe said bitterly.  
  
"We thought you were dead, Rafe! It gunned us both. We were just trying to get on with our lives," Danny explained.  
  
"Life is good ain't it Danny?" Rafe shot back.  
  
"You know, you're a rotten drunk, you always were," Danny spat back turning away from him.  
  
"Well, you're a lousy friend, now there's a new development," Rafe told him with anger.  
  
"You left her to fight somebody else's war! And you made damn sure that I didn't go with you. And we thought you were dead." Rafe cut him off.  
  
"I almost did die, you little son of a bitch! Her face was the last thing that went through my mind! So don't stand here and expect me to act like it's alright," Rafe yelled in Danny's face.  
  
"Rafe, I stayed. I stayed and you made sure of that. Some things have changed and I hope you can get use to it," Danny started to calm down a little.  
  
"Oh, I have to get use to it? Well I hope you can get use to some changes to, Danny boy!" Rafe told him.  
  
"What are you taking about, Rafe?" Danny asked him curiously.  
  
"I'm talking about you moving in on my girl so I move in on yours!" Rafe smiled.  
  
"What? Sophie?" Danny asked him.  
  
"You mean Sophie Donoghue? The one that was dating Danny until she died?" Red asked them both.  
  
"She didn't die, her parents lied to Danny so they could get rid of him. She came back for Danny and she found out that Danny was with Evelyn, about the same time I did. So I went and comforted her and things happened. I love her," Rafe told them all.  
  
"You don't love her. You're just doing this to get back at me, you asshole," Danny sneered.  
  
"No, you see Danny I do love her. I love Sophie with all my heart and I'm not gonna let anybody take her away from me! I'll make sure of that. But you, well you think you love Evelyn? You're the one that's using her," Rafe told him.  
  
"Don't you fucking say that! Don't you dare say that I don't love her! I didn't leave her remember? You did! You're just going to do the same thing to Sophie and I won't let you do that to her!" Danny warned him anger growing in his voice.  
  
"No, that's where you're wrong! I love Sophie and I will not make the same mistake I did with Evelyn! I don't want to lose her like that! Don't YOU dare say that I don't love Sophie because I do, I love her with all my heart!" Rafe stated.  
  
"You'll never be good enough for her, you'll end up a broken down drunk!" Danny hissed bitterly.  
  
"You'll never be good enough for Evelyn, you little shit!" Rafe retorted.  
  
  
  
The two men landed on the floor with a thud. Rafe grabbed at Danny's throat and started to choke him. Danny punched Rafe in the face just to get him off of him. Rafe rolled to one side of Danny as Danny got up. Rafe shot up from the ground and tackled Danny on to one of the tables that were set up. Rafe was on top of Danny and punched Danny's jaw. Danny spat blood next to him and tried to get Rafe off of him but Rafe was stronger then him. Finally Danny kneed the side of his body and Rafe instantly got off. They heard the police coming to the bar. Danny and Rafe quickly got up and ran into the nearest car. They drove down to the beach where the police couldn't find them. They parked the car and sighed in relief.  
  
"That was a close one!" Danny sighed looking behind them to see if the police had followed them.  
  
"Tell me about it!" Rafe laughed slightly.  
  
Danny laughed and then looked at his best friend. Rafe looked at him and smiled. It was like for one second everything that had happened that night had disappeared for those few seconds.  
  
"Look Rafe, we can't go on like this. You're the only family I have and when you were gone I was alone and so was she. But we've gotta make things right, I don't want to lose my best friend over this," Danny admitted.  
  
"I don't want to lose you but I don't think things will ever be the same anymore. But I do love Sophie I promise you that. And I won't hurt her as long as you do the same," Rafe suggested looking at Danny.  
  
"Yeah, I promise. Why wouldn't I? She's absolutely beautiful and I love her," Danny smiled.  
  
"I know exactly what you're talking about. Sophie is so beautiful, guess we never realised that when we were kids huh? Well until she kissed me," Rafe laughed.  
  
"She kissed you too? Man, I couldn't believe it! I didn't expect it!" Danny laughed.  
  
"Yeah but our first kiss was long before yours. We decided to be friends because I knew you liked her!" Rafe explained looking at the stars.  
  
"Yeah," Danny sighed.  
  
"You know I was actually threatened of you being a better man for Evelyn then I ever was for her," Rafe sighed sadly.  
  
"You think that I don't feel threatened by you being with Sophie? I know that you'll treat her better then I treated her. You are a great man for Evelyn and I hope I can fill the huge shoes that I'll have to!" Danny laughed.  
  
"Yeah, same!" Rafe agreed with a slight laugh.  
  
They laughed again and talked into the night until they fell asleep and the thoughts of their girls filled their heads.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sophie entered the little house that the nurses stayed in. They all welcomed her warmly and then Evelyn came in. They told the whole story to them.  
  
"Oh my god! So you and Danny are together and Sophie and Rafe are together! Oh wow! I just don't see the problem? You're both with men you love," Betty was confused.  
  
"Well its just Danny was my first love and Rafe was Evelyn's. And now it's all switched and now Evelyn loves Danny and I love Rafe. I just hope that guys are ok, you know, I hope they aren't fighting," Sophie said worriedly.  
  
Evelyn agreed but soon they fell asleep with thoughts of their men filling their minds.  
  
  
  
Snippets from 'When I found you'  
  
"I believe we all have one true love. Somewhere in this world I do. When it seemed all my dreams were falling through. That's when I found you."  
  
"I believe for every door that's closing. For every heart break there's hope for something new. From the ashes rise a glimpse of paradise. Yes, it flickers in your eyes, when I found you."  
  
"A life unfolds, and nobody knows. I thought love was just a tingling of the skin. I felt so alone, all alone more then you could know. You shared deep love, sweet love. When I found you." 


	2. The Day We'll Never Forget

The Day We'll Never Forget  
  
Sophie, Evelyn and the other nurses ran around the hospital helping all the men that were injured. There were so many of them that they could have any more of them. Evelyn was told to sort them out, the ones that could save and one's that couldn't. Evelyn ran past Sophie and asked her if she could help. Sophie grabbed her lipstick and ran outside with her. Hundreds of men walked towards the hospital covered in petrol, gas, and blood. Sophie and Evelyn pulled a brave front and went to the doctors and told them to get them to stay back until they are marked. Evelyn and Sophie ran around marking the men. A man came to Evelyn and Sophie with a woman.  
  
"I just found her! I don't know if she's alive?" the man told her.  
  
"She's dead," Evelyn said checking her pulse and then she pulled her hair away from her face.  
  
The girls gasped when they saw Betty, she was dead. They guessed she died from a concussion. They started to cry but Sophie and Evelyn knew that they had to go on.  
  
"Put her over there with the rest," Sophie pointed to the wall of dead bodies with tears streaking her face.  
  
"Oh god, Betty. I can't do this," Evelyn started to panic.  
  
"Evelyn! Go inside and help the doctors ok? I can do this! I'll find someone else!" Sophie ordered her.  
  
Evelyn nodded and rushed back inside. Sophie looked at the many men still coming; it was like a sea of people. She took a deep breath and started to run around checking them to see if they were worth saving. She found a couple of doctors and she gave them some lipstick to mark the men. Finally they were done; there were hardly any men to save. She couldn't believe this whole situation, how bad it had gotten. She stumbled through the halls of the hospital. Evelyn joined her. The looked up and saw their loves. Sophie felt really dizzy and she had massive head spins.  
  
"How can we help?" Rafe asked.  
  
"We.need, need blood," Sophie stuttered holding her head.  
  
"Are you ok?" Rafe asked her concerned.  
  
Sophie had been hit in the head a few times by men freaking out thinking that she was going to hurt them. They had a doctor that was Japanese so it wasn't much help. He was a great doctor though.  
  
"Yeah, I've been sorting men out and I got hit a few. times." Sophie collapsed on the ground.  
  
"SOPHIE!" Rafe panicked and dropped to the floor trying to wake her up.  
  
"Sophie! Sophie, can you hear me?" Evelyn asked.  
  
"Sophie! Please wake up!" Danny pleaded.  
  
"Sophie, please wake up! I love you so much, wake up!" Rafe looked at her with a worried look.  
  
Sophie's eyes started to flutter open. She looked around and smiled weakly.  
  
"I passed out, didn't I?" Sophie asked sitting up.  
  
"Yeah, you got me scared there," Rafe told her holding her close.  
  
"I love you too," Sophie smiled and kissed his lips gently.  
  
Evelyn and Sophie brought Danny and Rafe into a spare room. A priest was performing a ritual for the man that was slowly dying. Rafe and Danny looked on with shock. Sophie hooked Danny up and started to drain blood into a Coke bottle. He looked at her with pain. She looked at him sorrow then kissed the top of his head. He looked at her with a smile and she smiled back.  
  
Evelyn hooked Rafe up and drained his blood. He also looked at her with pain and she looked at him as if to say sorry. She turned away from him and went over to Danny. Sophie went over to Rafe and she softly stroked the side of his face and ran her fingers through his soft brown hair. She smiled warmly at him and he smiled back and pulled her closer with his free hand. Sophie rested her head against his. Evelyn and Danny did the same. They looked towards the door and an officer asked for their assistants down at the harbor and help to free some men. They agreed and went down as soon as they finished donating their blood.  
  
The day after they went to see the coffin of Betty. Red dropped to his knees and placed his hands on the top of it. Sophie placed a hand on his shoulder for support while holding Rafe's hand. Tears overcame the whole group of them; they had lost a good friend. Red had lost his true love and his fiancée. Rafe let go of Sophie's hand and walked over to the officer that had called him. Sophie walked next to Evelyn and looked at them. The two of them wondered what was going on. Rafe and Danny looked over at them sadly. Now they were even more curious. 


	3. Come Back To Love

Come Back To Love  
  
Evelyn and Rafe's POV  
  
Evelyn walked into the little gas station in search of Rafe. She had to talk to him; she had to know what was going on. She found him in a small room packing his clothes away. She stood at the door and Rafe turned and looked at her. He turned back to what he was doing, acting like he didn't care.  
  
"Packing," Evelyn broke the silence.  
  
"Orders," Rafe simply replied.  
  
"What kind of orders?" Evelyn asked him.  
  
"Top secret kind," Rafe replied without emotion still packing his clothes.  
  
"Dangerous kind," Evelyn stated.  
  
Rafe briefly looked at her and then went back to packing.  
  
"I, ahh, can't find Danny," Evelyn told him.  
  
"Is that why you're here? Looking for Danny?" Rafe assumed.  
  
"He's probably saying goodbye to his squadron. We've been assigned by to Dolittle," Rafe explained.  
  
Evelyn picked up a pair of his pants that were hanging on his chair. She folded them and put them in his bag.  
  
"I wasn't looking for Danny. I couldn't let you go away without you understanding something," Evelyn started to explain.  
  
"Yeah, well you don't have to explain to me," Rafe brushed her off trying to get off the subject.  
  
"No, I do. Because you're acting like I didn't love you," Evelyn argued.  
  
"Evelyn, loving you kept me alive," Rafe stated then walked out of the cabin and towards the gas station.  
  
Evelyn walked after him and looked at him with confusion.  
  
"I keep thinking, I should've died over there but I think now maybe it was the best thing that happened to me. I found Sophie and I love her so much. But when I was in that water I made a deal with God. I told him I was sorry, I knew that I was a fool for leaving you and trying to go over there and be a hero. And I promised to never ask for anything again. If I could see you one more time. You know what? It was worth it. You kept me alive Evelyn, brought me home, I found another love and I'm grateful for that. So I'm gonna stand by my end of the deal. I'm gonna walk away, and I won't ask you for anything, but I just wanna know why? Just tell me that, tell me why?" Rafe asked her with tears in his eyes.  
  
Evelyn paused for a while and looked at Rafe as he looked at her for an answer, "Rafe, I'm pregnant,"  
  
Rafe's mouth gaped open with shock. She was pregnant with Danny's child and he was going off to this mission.  
  
"Oh god," he breathed leaning on the gas pump.  
  
"I didn't even know until the day you turned up alive. And then all this happened. I haven't told Danny yet. I don't want him to know. All he needs to know is how to do this mission and get back home," Evelyn explained to him.  
  
"Rafe all I ever wanted was for us to have a home and grow old together. But life never has to be what I find. I'm going to give Danny my whole heart, but I don't think I'll ever write a letter, or look at another sunset without thinking of you. I'll love you my whole life," Evelyn told him with tears streaming down her face.  
  
That struck a nerve with Rafe and he closed his eyes. Evelyn turned and walked away from him knowing that he needed some time on his own. Rafe watched her leave and then started thinking about Sophie and how she was going to handle this.  
  
  
  
Sophie and Danny's POV  
  
Sophie watched Danny say goodbye to his squadron. Finally he picked up his bags and one of his mates said "Where do you find these women, Danny? Wow!" Danny turned to see a woman wearing a flowing pink dress. It came up just above her knee. Sophie smiled at him as he walked towards her; he briefly smiled at her. He put his bags down next to him and looked at her.  
  
"Shouldn't you be seeing Rafe?" Danny asked her bitterly.  
  
"I don't want to talk to Rafe yet," Sophie replied softly.  
  
Danny looked deeply into her eyes, he felt like kissing her lips but he remembered that he was with Evelyn. Sophie felt a little urge to kiss him but it past as soon as she thought of Rafe.  
  
"Then why are you here?" Danny asked emotionless.  
  
"To tell you that I understand and to make you understand something," Sophie replied.  
  
"Understand what? There's nothing for me to understand, you never loved me, you really loved Rafe," Danny shot irritably.  
  
"That's exactly what you have to understand. Yes I love Rafe, I've loved him for a long time as a friend but now I have stronger feelings for him. But Danny, you were my first love, my first true love. Rafe could never replace you. I loved you and I missed you so much, more then you'll know. You'll always have a special place in my heart," Sophie explained to him.  
  
"Then why did your parents say that you were dead?" Danny asked curiously.  
  
"Because they wanted me to marry this French millionaire, god he was a prick! He was so up himself and most of all, he wasn't you. He didn't have your humor, your cute nose, your adorable smile, just plain wasn't you. I couldn't leave you for someone like that," Sophie replied with a slight laugh.  
  
"But you could leave me for Rafe?" Danny commented.  
  
"Well you could leave me for Evelyn, what's the difference?" Sophie shot back.  
  
"Difference we thought that you and Rafe were dead. I was heartbroken because I thought you were dead, but you didn't give me any indication that you were alive! I had lived my life without you thinking that you were dead. My true love was dead! Do you know what it was like having to know that? It was horrible. I had a pain in my heart that would never go away. And then you and Rafe turn up without warning and it just made things harder. Sophie I will always love you, I never stopped loving you but I needed to get on with my life and so did Evelyn," Danny explained to her.  
  
"I understand. The same thing happened with Rafe and I. We had lost two people we came back for just to find that they were with each other. And you and Evelyn had supposedly lost Rafe and I. You two just fell in love. I definitely understand," Sophie nodded.  
  
"Then we understand each other, good," Danny said finality, he really wanted to see Evelyn.  
  
"There's still something you need to know, something you need to understand," Sophie told him.  
  
"What's there to understand?" Danny inquired looking in her eyes.  
  
"Danny, make sure that Rafe gets home, please. Make sure that you get home! Please do this for me, its very important that he comes home and that you come home," Sophie pleaded.  
  
"Why's it so important?" Danny questioned her curiously.  
  
"I don't know how to say this, so I'll just say it," Sophie paused for a little while. Danny's anticipation was growing.  
  
"Danny.I'm pregnant," Sophie said softly.  
  
Danny blinked with shock evident on his face. He couldn't believe it; Rafe was going to be a father.  
  
"Rafe doesn't know, and I don't want him to know yet. Please promise me you won't say anything. All he needs to know is to do this mission and come home safely. Make sure that he does, same with you," Sophie told him.  
  
"Oh my god. I didn't expect this. I promise you that he will come home, that I come home aswell," Danny promised her looking into her tear filled eyes.  
  
"Thankyou, Danny. You be careful ok?" Sophie told him with tears falling down her cheeks.  
  
"I will, take care of Evelyn while I'm gone," Danny asked her.  
  
"Sure," Sophie nodded then hugged Danny.  
  
Danny hugged her back and felt warmth of her love flow through his body. She still cared for him. But she cared for Rafe more and he knew that. He had to get past that and move on with Evelyn. Sophie walked away to find Evelyn. Danny watched her leave and then walked towards his car. He drove to where the plane was waiting for him and the others to board. He sat on a nearby bench and watched the others get on the plane. Rafe came and sat next to him. Danny turned to him and smiled. Rafe smiled back then saw two women walk towards them. Danny watched Evelyn walk towards him. They both picked up their bags and walked towards their girl.  
  
Evelyn looked Danny straight in the eye and saw the man she loved and the father of her child. She knew that it was right to be with Danny, but she would always love Rafe.  
  
"Take care, don't be scared," Evelyn told him looking into his soft green eyes.  
  
"The only thing I'm scared of . is that you might love him more then me," his eyes fixed on Evelyn's.  
  
Evelyn looked deeply into his eyes, "I love you, Danny. And I'll be here waiting for you, when you come back,"  
  
Danny smiled widely and kissed her passionately. Her body close to his made him want to just get this mission over with so that he could hold her all day and night long.  
  
Sophie straightened Rafe's tie and Rafe rested his head on hers. He lightly kissed the top of her head. Sophie looked up at with a warming smile; it reassured him that she loved him. Sophie gave him an Eskimo kiss; she rubbed her nose on his.  
  
"God, you're so beautiful. I love you so much," Rafe said romantically.  
  
"I love you too, Flyboy," Sophie smiled. Sophie had given that nickname to him when they met each other when they were 10. That's why he had given Evelyn a weird look when she said it.  
  
A huge smile came to Rafe's face and he lifted her off the ground. He spun her around while she held onto his neck. She giggled while he spun her around. He set her on the ground and looked deeply into her eyes. Rafe bowed his head and kissed her passionately. Sophie snaked her arms around his neck while he supported her back. Sophie broke away from him and looked up at him.  
  
"You make sure you come back to me, lieutenant, there will be a surprise when you get back," Sophie ordered him.  
  
"Yes ma'am!" Rafe jokingly saluted her making Sophie giggle.  
  
"I love you," Sophie said softly.  
  
"I love you," Rafe told her and then kissed her one last time.  
  
Rafe followed Danny onto the plane and waved goodbye to the girls they loved. Evelyn and Sophie watched the plane fly off hoping that the next time they see that plane both the men come off of it. Evelyn and Sophie walked back to their little house and talked. They both realised they were the luckiest women alive, they had men that loved them dearly and they were having children. What more could they ask for? For them to come home alive.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rafe's plane was starting to run out of fuel. He knew that he had to land. Finally his plane started to go down and was heading for the green fields of Japan and they were filled with Japanese troops. As the plane got closer to the ground Sophie's face raced through his mind and he knew that he had to survive this. The plane crash-landed and they were thrown around like rag dolls. Finally it stopped and they all slithered out of the wreckage with guns. The Japs started to fire at them as they hid behind one of the wings. They shot a few men until they heard Danny's plane come crashing down not too far away. It looked as though the whole plane exploded. Rafe started to panic so he got up with his mates yelling after him. Rafe ran through the fields not caring about the Japs. He shot them as they came towards him. None of them were left and Rafe got to Danny's plane. One of Danny's squadron was killed. Danny laid outside the plane and Rafe kneeled next to him.  
  
"Rafe! There's something in my neck! God it hurts!" Danny cried in pain.  
  
"It's ok buddy, I got ya!" Rafe reassured him and yanked the piece of metal that was in Danny's neck out.  
  
Danny winced with pain and trickles of blood came from Danny's neck. They heard more Japs heading there way. There were to many of them so they surrendered. Rafe started to struggle with one of the troops.  
  
"Rafe! Just give up! You have to stay alive! For Sophie! Please! Stop! Rafe, how will I tell Sophie that her child won't have it's natural father?" Danny yelled not caring if they were hitting and trying to get him to stop but they stopped when they heard Danny say that Rafe was going to be a father. They understood their language.  
  
"What? Sophie's pregnant?" Rafe questioned Danny letting the men tie him up.  
  
"Yes, she told me not to tell but you could've got yourself killed and I didn't want to lose you!" Danny yelled, one of the troops hit him in the back of the head hard.  
  
Danny fell to the ground. Rafe heard an 'Ow' from him letting him know that he was ok. Danny then started to struggle with them and one of the troops pointed a gun to his head. They started to pull on the trigger.  
  
"No! Don't kill him! If you kill him then I have to tell his love that the natural father of their child is dead!" Rafe stopped them.  
  
The troops looked at them. Rafe had pleading eyes and they put the gun down. Rafe sighed with relief and they pushed them along into town. Danny was baffled, Evelyn was pregnant with his child. He was so happy abut scared that he wouldn't be a good enough father for the child, he thought he would end up like his father. He was also scared that none of them would make it back to America.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Evelyn and Sophie waited anxiously for their men to get home. They saw the plane arrive and they felt so bubbly that they held each other as the plane landed. Evelyn and Sophie watched the plane door open with anticipation. Finally they saw Danny come into the sunlight; he winced then looked at Evelyn and Sophie. He had sad look in his eye like something had happened. Sophie started to feel tears well up in her eyes and she started to feel sick.  
  
"Rafe? Where's Rafe?" Sophie panicked.  
  
Evelyn looked at Sophie then back at the plane. Rafe wasn't there. Then out of nowhere, Rafe stepped off the plane and looked straight at Sophie. Sophie's mouth gaped open and she gasped for air. Tears of joy rolled down her face as she watched him step off the plane.  
  
"Told you I would make sure he'd come home," Danny said as he walked past Sophie.  
  
"Thankyou," Sophie breathed.  
  
Danny laughed and hugged Evelyn tightly in his arms. His neck was still hurting from the piece of metal but he'd forgotten all about it when he saw Evelyn.  
  
Sophie ran towards Rafe. Rafe dropped his bags and he whizzed her around as she came into his arms. He put her down and she affectionately stroked the sides of his face. He smiled happily at her.  
  
"Welcome home, daddy," Sophie smiled.  
  
"It's good to be home. I won't leave you again, I love you!" Rafe told her with tears of happiness streaming down his face.  
  
"I love you too!" Sophie replied with a huge smile.  
  
Rafe bowed his head and passionately kissed his true love once again. This time he was the one to break away from her. All of their friends gathered around and they all talked at once except for Sophie and Rafe. They just stared into each other's eyes drowning in each other's love. Then Rafe broke the silence when he got down on one knee.  
  
"Rafe, what are you doing?" Danny asked looking at him strangely.  
  
"Sophie, when my plane went down the last image I saw was of your beautiful face. And I knew I had to survive to get back home to you. I nearly got killed but Danny boy here convinced me otherwise, I wouldn't be a father if I kept on struggling with those Jap troops. I believe in love at first now because that's how I fell deeply in love with you. I don't want anyone else; I can't love anyone more then you. I would be honored if you would be my wife," Rafe proposed and showed her a beautiful diamond ring he got in Japan.  
  
"Sir, yes sir!" Sophie saluted Rafe, which made everyone laugh.  
  
"You've just made me the happiest man alive!" Rafe smiled from ear to ear.  
  
"You've made the happiest woman alive! I love you, Captain Rafe McCawley," Sophie told him and kissed his lips softly.  
  
"I love you soon to be Sophie McCawley!" Rafe said lovingly.  
  
They shared another kiss and they got married. Evelyn had her child a month before Sophie's. Not long after Rafe and Sophie's wedding Evelyn and Danny got married. They lived on a farm not too far away from each other that Rafe, Danny and Sophie grew up on. Both Evelyn and Sophie had boys. Evelyn called her son Joshua Danny Walker and Sophie called her son Dallas Rafe McCawley. 


End file.
